


A Flame That Burns Through the Ages

by orphan_account



Series: Tidings 'Verse - Merlin Advent 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is a love that simply could not be contained within four walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flame That Burns Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from the first piece for [this 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/31008), which I started for Day 8 of the 2011 Merlin Advent, done from a different point of view.

“How are you holding up, darling?” The party had been in full swing for quite some time, and Lancelot did not want his love to suffer – the baby had left her feeling tired more often, though she hid it well.  
  
Taking one of his hands in her much smaller one, Gwen smiled and shook her head. “I’m fine, Lancelot. You do not need to worry so much.”  
  
Lancelot pulled her closer and placed his other hand on her soft cheek, luminescent in the softly flickering lights. “I will always worry for you, my love. You, and this child growing inside you, are everything to me.”  
  
Gwen sighed and then noticed something in the edges of her vision. “Look, Lancelot.”  
  
Following her line of sight, Lancelot spied a sprig of mistletoe above their heads and then tilted his face down toward his wife’s, mouth quirked in a playful, yet passionate smile, as it met hers in a kiss which spoke of a flame that burned far too brightly for Merlin’s little kitchen.


End file.
